


Flipside of Conflict

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 12 of Keysmashblog's This Might Help challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipside of Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @Missus_T_ for helping me with this

The whiteness of the room contrasted the dark damp clothes the trio was wearing.  Despite the fact that they were on a life or death mission, Stiles couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on both Scott and Allison’s wet frames. The material of Scott’s shirt clung to his muscled chest. Being a werewolf had proven a blessing to him, he had grown into his frame. The wet jeans outlined his thigh muscles and highlight the shape of his dick - which Stiles found was hard. Darting his eyes up to Scott, he has the same dark want in his eyes that he sure was in his as Scott was taking the sight of Stiles in the same manner. The boys then turned their attention to Allison. Her wet dress left nothing to the imagination. Her nipples were taut and the soaked fabric only emphasized the fact even more. Her breath was shallow as her vision skipped between the two boys.

 

Taking a step towards Allison, Stiles reached back for Scott pulling him along. Stiles stopped in front of Allison and gathered his courage before he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. The moan that left Scott’s mouth startled the pair apart.

 

“I’m...I…,” Stiles started to apologize stuttering.

 

“She prefers it with a little more force. Allison, for the love of all that is holy, please touch us,” Scott interrupted.

 

Following his instruction, Stiles took Allison’s lips in an assertive kiss and she reached out for both of the boys. One of her hands was touching Stiles’ waist, lingering just above his obvious bulge, while the other was on Scott’s bicep pulling him closer.

 

Scott leaned in to kiss Allison’s neck while she was occupied kissing Stiles and her hand drifted down to his erection. Scott ran his hand down Stiles’ back towards his ass, cupping and squeezing the firm muscle.

 

Stiles broke away from the kiss and turned to face Scott. He slide his fingers under Scott’s shirt, resting them on his abs while Allison circled his waist with her arms from behind to unbuckle Stiles’ pants.

 

Just as Allison grazed his dick and Scott leaned in to kiss him, Stiles’ ADD kicked in and he finally took notice of the massive tree stump in the background.

  
_There goes any chances of getting it on with these two any time soon._


End file.
